Poison
by Aileen Daw
Summary: Essa fanfic seria um capítulo de Fogo e Gelo, mas acho que ela fica bem mais interessante se for assim, por si própria. É uma das que eu realmente gosto da forma que ficou...


POISON

"_You're cruel, device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill…" _

Gina subiu as escadas mais rápido do que nunca, chorando. Chegou até uma sala no sétimo andar e bateu a porta.

"_Como ele pôde aceitar isso?"_

Estava indignada. Harry Potter havia acabado de se mostrar um covarde.

"_Achava que ele era meu amigo..."_

Escorregou pela parece até alcançar o chão. Ouviu passos se aproximando e levantou a cabeça para ver quem era.

Draco Malfoy.

- O que você quer? – ela mal o encarava. – Saia daqui.

- Eu ouvi.

Gina levantou a cabeça novamente.

- O quê?

- O imbecil do Potter com a namoradinha dele. – Draco permanecia com aquela expressão indecifrável.

- Você deve ter adorado, não é?

- Por que diz isso? – Draco se aproximou da janela, olhando para fora.

- Ora, por quê? Deve ter sido o maior prazer de sua vida: Harry Potter fez Virgínia Weasley chorar.

- Ah, tive, sim, um prazer. – ele disse, sorrindo. Ele parou de fingir prestar atenção no céu e olhou para ela. – Você não errou nisso.

- Você é tão previsível. – ela disse, agora o encarando, com raiva.

- Você não é tão esperta quanto pensa, sabia? – Draco perguntou, com um tom irônico.

- Então diga-me, Draco Malfoy, - ela disse, levantando-se - qual é esse seu prazer, se estou errada.

- Meu prazer – ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela – é ver que Potter nunca a terá depois disso. Sou _eu_ quem deve tê-la.

- E por que seria isso? – Gina perguntou, encarando-o.

- Porque eu sei como tratar uma mulher. Eu _sei_ o que vocês gostam.

Isso Gina sabia ser verdade. Ela sabia disso porque ele fazia questão de provocá-la. Seus beijos, sempre tão intensos, tão cheios de desejo; ninguém jamais a fizera sentir da maneira que aqueles beijos faziam. Seu jeito se sorrir quando sabia que ela fora afetada por suas provocações. Seu jeito de desaparecer e depois surgir, apenas para deixá-la confusa. E a maneira com que ele segurava seus braços e a fazia render-se, depois de tentar inutilmente soltar-se dele.

"_I wanna love you but I'd better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison"_

- Porque eu sei como tratar uma mulher. Eu _sei_ o que vocês gostam.

Sim, ele sabia. Mas ela não podia sempre fazer o que ele queria!

Draco aproximou-se ainda mais. Agora, seus rostos estava apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Ele colocou sua mão direita na cintura dela, delicadamente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Vamos, Weasley – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu sei que você também quer.

Gina não parou de encará-lo, lutando contra seu desejo de beijá-lo. Seu perfume, aquele cheiro que ela já conhecia, que a fazia querer tocá-lo, senti-lo. Aquele cheiro entorpecente. Ela reprimiu aqueles desejos tão proibidos. Tão proibidos, mas tão tentadores…

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Talvez você perceba – ele praticamente encostara seu nariz no dela. Ela podia sentir o hálito de menta na boca dele – que Potter não é tão perfeito quando você o vê.

- Você não me engana, Malfoy. – ela deveria se afastar, mas não o fez. – Você jamais chegou perto de minha família, e agora está fazendo essa proposta. Eu. Uma Weasley.

- Não tenho que me justificar pra você. – ele puxou-a para mais perto, colando seu corpo no dela.

"_You're poison running through my veins…" _

- Eu não sou um brinquedo, Malfoy! – Ela o empurrou para trás. - Não vou deixar você jogar de novo.

- Não é um jogo! – exclamou. – Acho que você quer sofrer pelo resto da vida, então. – ele completou, quando ela permaneceu calada.

- Não, não quero! Mas não é isso, Malfoy. É _você_, você sabe o que isso significa? _Você e eu_!

"_O que estou dizendo? Estou concordando com isso?"_

- E daí? Não é grande coisa. Não é nada. – Draco aproximou-se novamente, mas agora por trás dela.

"_I don't wanna break these chains…"_

- Seria nosso segredo, Weasley. – Sussurrou, tocando sua cintura novamente, com as duas mãos. Aquele toque causou-lhe arrepios. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, tentando ignorar as sensações que ele causava sempre que fazia aquilo. - Algo que _Potter_ não saberia.

- Eu não me importo mais com ele.

- Ah, sério? – ele perguntou, soltando-se dela – Por que é que você ainda está chorando, então?

Ele disse a coisa certa. Ela odiava isso! Ele sabia exatamente como persuadi-la a fazer o que ele queria! Seriam eles tão parecidos, que ele sabia exatamente como chegar a ela? Ou ela era apenas fraca?

"_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat"_

- Se você prefere, continue sofrendo então. – ele foi caminhando até a porta.

- Não é um jogo, ahn? – ela perguntou, fazendo o parar. – Então, o que seria?

- Você e eu, nos divertindo. Nada mais.

Draco puxou-a novamente para si, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

"Isso é loucura."

Mas ela apenas deixou-o continuar se aproximando, agora chegando mais perto de seus lábios. Ela não o interrompeu; ficou ali, até que seus lábios se encontraram. Ah, aqueles lábios frios, agora tão confortantes. Ainda com lágrimas no rosto, ela se entregou ao beijo. Ele puxou-a contra si, fazendo com que seus corpos se encostassem. Ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, sentindo cada parte dele que podia. Sentiu os lábios dele, intensamente unidos aos dela.

E então ela percebeu: a única pessoa que a fizera sentir aquelas sensações fora seu inimigo. Fora o homem que, por anos, a odiou, a xingou. E agora, ele estava tão envolvido no beijo quanto ela.

"_Devo ter perdido a razão",_ pensou, sem se importar. Ela não precisava de razão.


End file.
